


Patience is a Virtue

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper loves to tease, but he can only resist temptation for so long before he gives Blaine what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

Cooper loves having sex with Blaine no matter how or when they do it, but times like these are his favourite. Too often they have to rush things, keep it quiet so their parents don’t hear and get it over with as soon as possible before anyone gets suspicious, but their parents are out of town for the weekend, leaving them the entire house to themselves and granting them forty-eight blissful hours to fuck wherever, whenever, and as loud as they want.

Cooper’s got Blaine’s on all fours, his ass in the air and his head falling between his shoulders, the mattress of Cooper’s bed creaking beneath them with each slow thrust of his hips. They’ve been at it for hours now, Cooper teasing and dragging it out as much as he can, turning Blaine into a shameless wreck.

There’s a sheen of sweat covering his skin and his elbows are clearly struggling to support him, his chest heaving and his breathless moans filling the room. Cooper can’t see his face, but he doesn’t have to, easily able to imagine the flush covering his cheeks from the amount of times he’s done this to him before.

Cooper’s favourite thing about this position is the way he can watch himself as he sinks into Blaine’s ass, his fingers gripping his hips and pulling him back onto his cock so he can grind deep inside him and make him moan helplessly.

There’s nothing prettier than Blaine’s ass, Cooper’s certain, and the way it hugs his cock so perfectly always makes him hungry for more. He could watch it all day if he had the patience, simply admire the way they move together and keep Blaine on edge until the sun goes down.

But he can’t deny that he wants this as much as Blaine does, even if he does enjoy teasing him, and there’s no way he could last all day without giving into his urges and fucking Blaine into the mattress, pretty sights be damned.

Biting his lip, Cooper stifles a groan as he pulls Blaine’s hips back again, thrusting in deep, and Blaine whines loudly as he tries to fuck himself on Cooper’s cock, Cooper’s grasp on his hips preventing him from moving much. The realisation makes Blaine whine again and his elbows give out, his chest now pressing into the mattress and his cheek flat against the pillows.

“Cooper, please,” he begs hoarsely, eyes scrunched shut. “Please, Coop. Fuck.”

Cooper licks his lips and pulls out again, until just the head of his cock is inside Blaine, and then he sinks back in, just as slowly, just as deep.

“Patience, babe. All in good time,” he murmurs, and he’s pretty proud of himself for managing to keep his voice relatively even.

“No,” Blaine whines, pushing his hips back desperately, fisting the pillows in his hands. “No, I need it now, please, fuck- I need it, Coop,  _please_ , I need you to fuck me.”

Cooper’s hand strikes down hard over Blaine’s ass as he pulls out again, and Blaine cries out loudly, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut even tighter.

“I said  _all in good time_.” Cooper emphasises his sentence with another slap to Blaine’s ass, watching the skin bounce under his hand and relishing the way Blaine cries out again.

“Yes, yes,  _yes_ , fuck Cooper, harder,” Blaine pleads, and Cooper’s never been able to resist him for long when he gets like this, so he finally gives in.

He strikes Blaine’s ass with his palm again and fucks into him hard, his other hand still holding onto his hip and pulling him back into each quick thrust.

If Blaine was a wreck before, it’s nothing compared to the state he’s in now, begging and moaning and crying out for more, fucking back onto Cooper’s cock and eagerly awaiting each slap on his reddening ass.

He comes untouched within minutes, letting out a gasp and tensing beneath his older brother instinctively. Cooper keeps going, fucking Blaine through his orgasm and drawing a low moan out of him, so spent yet so willing. 

He lets Cooper continue for a short while, his body limp and pliant, but he’s too sensitive and sore to last too long, and he eventually reaches behind himself to push Cooper back weakly.

“Coop, stop, s’too much,” he mumbles, his words muffled slightly by the pillow, and Cooper pulls out obediently, stroking himself fast and grunting quietly when he comes over his hand.

Once he’s come down from his orgasm, it’s like he switches to auto-pilot, carefully cleaning Blaine up and pulling the sheets off the bed before grabbing a blanket he’d prepared and lying down next to his brother, wrapping them up and pulling him close.

“You okay, B?” he asks softly, as he strokes his fingers through Blaine’s curls.

Blaine hums sleepily and nods his head, nuzzling the crook of Cooper’s neck with his nose, and he hisses a moment later when Cooper’s hand slides down his back and over the curve of his ass, where his skin is still red and tender. Cooper rubs the skin softly for a moment before gliding his hand up Blaine’s back again, hugging him tight and kissing Blaine’s head.

“I love you, Coop,” Blaine murmurs.

“Love you too, Blaine. Get some sleep.”

“Can we go for another round when we wake up?”

Cooper smiles. “Duh.”

“Can you spank me again when we do?”

His voice is shy and Cooper can feel Blaine’s bashful smile against the skin of his shoulder, like they haven’t done this numerous times before, like he doesn’t already know that there’s nothing to be shy about, but Cooper just smiles wider and rubs his hand over Blaine’s back.

_“Duh.”_


End file.
